[unreadable] [unreadable] International Conference Meconium Aspiration Meconium-induced Lung Injury: The goal of this meeting is designed to facilitate exchange of information among multi- disciplinary group of clinicians and researchers working on Meconium aspiration syndrome (MAS). It will also facilitate cross-disciplinary research initiatives in this field. We anticipate that the conference will lead to development of new technologies in studying the lung injury and potential new therapies of MAS. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]